


Attached

by erscathartic



Series: Vent Fics. [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depressing, Feelings, Free Verse, Freeform, Josh is Sad, One-Sided Relationship, poetry-ish, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: Don't let Josh get attached.





	

Please don't let him get attached to you. It will just be painful for both of you. Josh will become too clingy. He'll double, triple text you to see how your day is going, and you'll be annoyed by the constant _ding_ of your phone. Josh will always want to see you, and you'll have better things to do than waste your time on him. He'll repeat something he has already said because he's excited to speak to you and his mind is cluttered, and you'll get tired of having to repeat yourself saying _I know you've told me_. Josh will text you first thing in the morning and when he sees it's been a couple of hours since he texted you and you still haven't responded Josh will text you again, and you'll think _Jesus Christ does he ever give up_. And he'll be sorry that he got attached to you and he'll be sorry that he's so annoying and clingy and needy but it's because he's so weak and Josh relies on other people to distract him from himself and he's so selfish that he'll feel useless without you. Josh will need your constant attention and reassurance that you still like him and that he's wanted and that the relationship you have isn't completely one sided. He's sorry, but please don't let him get attached. He's sorry.


End file.
